Keep Holding On
by lightatmidnight
Summary: When Harry left to hunt Horcruxes, Ginny never lost faith. She knew that destiny had willed them to be together, and she would keep holding on to that faith.


**Keep Holding On**

Ginny glanced at the picture of Harry. Ever since he left with Hermione and Ron to fight Voldemort somehow, she had felt lonely. Now she was at the Burrow, because her mother wouldn't let her go back after the Easter holidays. At moments like this, when she missed Harry most, Ginny would lean back on her bed and think, giving Harry her thoughts, even if they were far apart.

**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
**She had kept leading Dumbledore's Army to prove that she wasn't going to bend down to Voldemort and his forces. She knew that she had to prove she was like Harry, always standing up to whatever would try to force her down. She would--**  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
**She hoped she would provide some source of comfort for Harry even if she knew he had broken up with her already. A few days later, Ginny was fighting in the battle. The Final Battle.

**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**No matter what Voldemort threw at the, she knew everyone good would support Harry. **  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!**

As long as Harry was alive, everyone would fight. He was a symbol of hope for Hogwarts. Withouthim, the doors of Hogwarts would have closed forever, and the world as they knew it would have disappeared. Ginny wished he was by her side fighting though, it seemed the battlefield was huge without him in sight.**  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**Now she was talking to the little girl on the ground. It looked like a first year who had snuck back in. Ginny tried comforting her. She knew the little girl was scared, but she had to keep holding on.**  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
**The prophecy said that one would die. One had to die. Ginny knew from the bottom of her heart that Voldemort would be the one to fall. Destiny had meant for them to be together which is why Cho and Harry had broken. If destiny wanted them together, then Harry wouldn't die.**  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**Voldemort had just asked for Harry to turn himself in and he had. Now, Harry was dead. Ginny's heart was ready to punch Voldemort. Thanks to him, she would never be able to stare at his beautifulgreen eyes, comb his ruffled black hair, and feel her heart leap when he kissed her. But she knew they would win now.**  
Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on**

Ginny let the anger in her mind take over her. She immediately headed for Bellatrix along with Hermione and Luna.**  
**  
**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

They would make it through this battle.


End file.
